Everyone needs a poem or two
by vanishingact
Summary: Everyone needs a poem. See how the charactors of Beyblade really feel. PG-13 for a tad bit of gayness inacceptable for children. before you kill me, read the little note right before kenny's poem.
1. Kai's raging hate for all

Everyone needs a bit of poetry in their lives. I don't own anything except for the actual poem which my friend Michelle and I were writing when she was over and there was absolutely nothing to do. Her poems were just as retarded, so don't criticize me. ::cries:: ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Kai  
  
I hate love.  
  
I hate people.  
  
I hate all things pretty.  
  
I hate Tyson.  
  
I hate Ray.  
  
Not really, though.  
  
He leaves me alone.  
  
I hate Max.  
  
He's too cheerful and gay.  
  
You know what I mean.  
  
Kenny too a wizz.  
  
He pees his bed.  
  
I hate my grandfather.  
  
He's a friggin' retard.  
  
I hate everyone.  
  
EVERYONE SHOULD DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WHO'S  
  
THE LOSER NOW, JOHNNY?! 


	2. Tyson's random insanity

Tyson: I like food. I think it's good. If it could run for president, I think it should. It might attract flies It might attract a bee. But most of all Food attracts me.  
  
I'm confused as team leader I think I'm really cool. Many have told me that when I sleep, I heavily drool. Kai is so much better than me. I must admit. But he stole my Max, my girlfriend's heart. Man, ain't that just in the pits? 


	3. Max's little world of lesboic actions

Max:  
  
Happy happy happy!  
  
They try to hide the happy pills from sight.  
  
But until they tell me where they're hidden,  
  
Their lower regions I shall bite!  
  
I can't stop smiling.  
  
I've been surgically made this way.  
  
I hate two surgeries.  
  
The second one may have gone wrong  
  
Maybe, it had may.  
  
Because now I want Kai.  
  
I think he's sooooo hot.  
  
I love to see those heavy muscles  
  
Go loose to taut.  
  
I wanna * bump bump bump * him, baby.  
  
He may not want me back,  
  
But what can I say?  
  
Oh baby, baby, that body of his is phat!  
  
(phat as in hot for all those bozos who don't know) 


	4. The Chief and his neglected plea of roma...

I've been reviewed with people saying "What the fuck/hell/shit was that?!" This is only for fun and when I was bored! Please don't make me sad! I'm not a very good person to be sad. My goal is to make everybody happy, so if u don't like my poems, FUCK OFF AND WRITE YOUR OWN, SMARTASS! Like my dad says- "I don't like wise guys and they'll all have to deal with me." Watch out, punks. DON'T HURT MY FRICKIN FEELING! I HAVE SOME TOO! ::cries:: ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
I think I'm smarter than the average person,  
  
I spazz often, too.  
  
I'm pretty sure some people wish,  
  
That I could be replaced with someone new.  
  
I'll bet they're tired of my making moves on Tyson.  
  
He just won't take a clue.  
  
Tyson, realize this.  
  
Ya know I want you. ~_' 


	5. Ray's Damn Sexy!

People, STOP FLAMING ME!  
  
Ray's poem- * ahem *  
  
I'm really hot.  
  
Daniel DeSanto is as well.  
  
He's the guy that does my voice.  
  
Lauren's told me we're as sexy as hell.  
  
Her friend is gonna kill her.  
  
Cause she thinks I belong to her.  
  
You should see the weird looks I get  
  
When in public, I start to purr.  
  
My fave song is 'I'm too Sexy'  
  
By Right said Fred,  
  
Cause its just so me  
  
Hell, I get all da girls I want,  
  
As long as I don't have fleas.  
  
Now I've graced you with my presence  
  
I've got phone numbers to get.  
  
You'd never guess it,  
  
But those are what I collect. 


	6. NOW EVERYBODY, SING ALONG!

Tyson: Yo! It's time for da finale! And now, we sing. C'mon, Max. Stop staring at Kai. We gotta get this show on da road!  
  
Max: ? Oh! CRY ME A RIVEEEEEEEERRRR!!!!! CRY ME A-  
  
Ray: Dude, dude! Wrong song!  
  
Max: Oh.  
  
Everyone: * ahem *  
  
We are the Bladebreakers  
  
We're different from others in every way!  
  
Some of us are short or tall  
  
And some are straight and others gay!  
  
We have no common sense at all  
  
Trouble seems to follow us.  
  
Though it's sad, we must admit.  
  
Our brains have turned to puss!!  
  
Kai: ::in high pitched voice:: EXCEPT FOR MIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
::Everybody is dragged offstage by men in white coats::  
  
Kai: EXCEPT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Man in white coat: HEY WILFRED! WE FORGOT ONE!  
  
Kai: NOOOOO!!! I'm SANE! I REALLY AM!!! JOHNNY MUST DIE!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! 


End file.
